Carry you home
by Maryana Snape
Summary: Jane regrets her figth with Maura, when she realizes her friend needed help. Set during 2X12. Jane taking care of Maura.
1. Chapter 1

_**Set during episode 12, season 2. **_

_**Jane regrets her fight with Maura, when she realizes her friend needed help.**_

_**Some episode parts, but also some changes.**_

_**Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro.**_

…

"_Are you OK? You're acting weird.", Jane asks me, a little concerned._

_I'm not. The secret I'm keeping from her is torturing me inside. It feels like I have someone banging in my head with an hammer._

"_Headache." I answer quietly._

_Jane chuckles "You don't have headaches, you have … lobo-temporal-compression-aches."_

_I turn back to the microscope, and try to make conversation about the case. Jane turns to leave to go inform Frost and Korsac about the new discoveries. I grab the counter when a new wave of "hammer-banging" hits me hard._

"_How bad is the headache?"_

"_Bad. I think I'm gonna finish this and go home."_

"_OK, I call you later."_

_Vasoconstriction, hyperventilation… I'm in so much trouble._

…_._

A bang echoed through the morgue. Jane Rizzoli kicked the door and walked in furiously.

"Maura?"

"Second degree burns on the forearm, probably from the explosion of the money bag."

"So you hide behind science. You knew FBI was about to arrest Tommy!", Jane said, starting to raise her voice.

Maura turned quickly, which made her head tighten in pain. _Not now, _she thought. "Jane, check your messages. I called you the second that I could.", she tried to explain.

"You should have called me before he was arrested!", Jane shouted, and Maura clenched her fists, trying to control the pain.

"The title 18 forbids me…"

"I don't give a damn about title 18! There were ways to tell me without telling!"

_Stop yelling_, Maura thought fiercely, and reunited all her mental strength to riposte. "Oh yes? The department of Justice could have induced me for the mere act of disclosing my knowledge about their intentions to arrest Tommy! I would spend ten years in federal prison, plus the loss of my medical license."

"I could have protected you. But you didn't protect me!" _Jane, please stop yelling, if you knew how I feel… _"And Farrel says you were with him when it happened, I hope you have a good explanation. Oh I forgot, you can't talk to me!"

In that moment, Frost walked in and announced "Jane, Farrel talked to Cavanaugh. Sorry, but he made me and Korsac responsible for the case."

"Ok. See, Maura? That's what friends do, they tell you things!"

In that moment, the physical pain was forgotten, because all she could feel was a tremendous psychological pain. How could Jane accuse her of that? Now she was mad at her, and her world was crashing. Her head was exploding in pain, and she suddenly felt nauseated.

"Excuse me, I have to go check on something."

…..

_**Like it? Hate it? **_

_**Updating soon :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again, guys. I am so happy to have a lot of people liking the story :) and I'm also happy to have people worried about Maura, I found it very cute.**_

_**I couldn't wait to post next chapter, so here it is.**_

_**Hope you guys like it.**_

…_.._

_This horrible day is almost over_, Jane thought, sitting at her desk with a sigh of relief. Tommy was found innocent after all. Her mother was thrilled, and they were having dinner all together in Tommy's new place. Angela had told her to invite Maura.

_Crap, Maura, _Jane thought, looking for her phone. She hadn't seen the doctor since their fight, in the middle of afternoon. Now it was almost evening, and she had to call her, to apologize and to tell her to join them. She _really needed_ to apologize for what she had said. Knowing Maura as Jane did, she knew the doctor must have spent the rest of the afternoon struggling about the fight.

_Crap, I can't find my phone. _Jane started wondering where it could be. _I didn't leave it on FBI interrogation room. Not on my car. Wait, I didn't have it when I went to talk to Tommy. So I lost it before. Morgue?_ Yeah, she probably left it on the morgue. But it was awkward Maura hadn't found it and give it to someone in the precinct. _Maybe my words hurt her more than I realized._

She headed to the morgue. Maura certainly had already left, because all the lights were off. _Dead people and lights off. Creepy. _Jane thought, looking for the lights switch. With the lights on, that seemed just a normal forensics room, not the dead people room. The detective started looking for her phone, but suddenly heard a pained moan, that made her turn quickly. So she saw, next to the counter, Maura hunched down holding tightly her head in her hands, and a pained, sweated face.

"Maura!" Jane almost ran to her, and held her arm, trying to put her back to her feet "Maura, what's going on? Are you OK?"

All that seemed to be overwhelming to Maura, that suddenly became almost green, and quickly turned to the sink, where thrown up everything and anything she had eaten that day.

Jane was caught out of guard and almost got thrown up, but quickly regained composure. She held the doctor's hair away from vomit, and rested an hand in her back, trying to be reassuring.

"It's OK, Maur." The honey-blonde seemed to try to talk between spasms. "Honey, it's OK, don't try to talk."

When she finally seemed to be over throwing up, it was Jane that now was almost green. Maura raised her head from the sink probably too quickly, because she lost her balance and Jane had to grab her and lead her to a table.

"Jeez, Maur, what's going on?" Jane asked, when the other was trembling sitting on the table.

"Lights… Off… Please." Maura mumbled, in a slurred speech.

"Oh, OK. If it makes you feel better…" The detective almost ran to turn the lights off. "Better?" Maura didn't answer, simply keeping her eyes shut. Jane approached her, and grabbed a cold towel to wipe and refresh Maura's head and neck and to clean her mouth.

"That feels good…" the honey-blonde mumbled.

"Yeah? Good." Jane put the towel on the side. "What's wrong with you?"

"Please, speak lower."

"Sorry." Jane whispered. "But what's wrong with you?"

"Migraine."

"Since when?"

"Talking is bad…"

"Uh?.. Ah, OK, OK, sorry. What can I do?"

"Not much. I will just rest at my office."

"No way, I'm driving you home." _Yeah, certainly very healthy to recover in a morgue._

"No need."

"Yes, there is need." Jane said, raising a bit her voice. Maura winced in pain. "Sorry"

"Why are you helping me? You were mad at me…" Maura said quietly, talking slowly.

_Oh Maura. _Jane looked at her with a sympathetic look. She really was no used to have friends.

"You're so silly… C'mon, I'm taking you home. Let's take off that lab coat, there's puke on it." Jane said, with a disgusted expression.

"Dr. Isles?" A men's voice echoed in the morgue.

"It's Cavanaugh." Jane followed the voice and found him outside the morgue. "Sir…?

"Rizzoli, have you seen Isles?"

"Yes, sir. But she is not available right. I was just about to drive her home."

"What's going on?"

"Maura's sick."

"Really?" He looked inside the morgue, where Maura was visibly in awful shape. "That bad?" Jane nodded "Tell her I give her tomorrow off."

"Thank you, sir."

"And you can also have the day off. After what happened with brother, you need a break. Do something for of Isles."

Jane smiled, a little surprised "Thank you, sir. I will."

"Good, I need my two stars in good shape." He looked up to Jane. "Forget I said that." And then he turned around and went away.

Jane chuckled and went back to Maura.

"Honey, let's go to my car." Jane said, rubbing Maura's arm gently.

…

Jane was happy it was evening and the daylight was minimal, so Maura was fine on the car. Or not.

"It's dark. Do you really need to have your eyes shut like you're watching an horror movie?"

"I don't shut my eyes on horror movies." Maura answered, a little slurred, with her arm on the car door and her head on her hand. Jane chuckled.

"Of course you don't, you love dead people. You're a little happier. Feeling any better?"

"Not really…" Maura answered, honestly.

Jane looked at her, a bit worried: Maura wasn't a whining person, so she really should be in pain.

"Home will make you feel better." She said, patting her friend's knee, when they stopped at traffic lights. It turned green without Jane noticing, and the cars behind her started to honk.

"Ok, ok. Assholes!" Jane tried to speed up, but the car went off. More cars were honking, even harder. "Shit! Shut it, assholes, I'm trying in here." She shouted, but then felt a deadly grip on her arm, and looked over at Maura, who was silently pleading her to stop. "Shit, sorry, sorry, Maura, I forgot."

"It's ok…" she said, but her voice betrayed her.

Jane looked at her again, and her heart twisted, seeing Maura like that. "I'm really taking you home, sweetie."

…..

_**C'mon, guys, you really thought I was doing something really serious to Maura? Ok, the migraine is really bad, but she's in good hands, isn't she? :) I think Jane is really cute taking care of her.**_

_**So, what did you think? Let me know.**_

_**I pretend to update soon, so, stay around ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there, people. I'm sorry this one took a little long, but I couldn't make it earlier.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

….

"Here we are. Can you walk?" Jane asked, when they arrived to her house's parking space.

"Yes…"

"Sure? I will even carry you home, if I have too" The detective said, in a funny tone, but she honestly meant it: she would do anything to help her best friend feel better.

"No need. Just lead the way."

Jane's first instinct when they entered the house was to turn off the lights, but Maura's voice stopped her.

"Lights off, please."

"Okay." Jane leaded her to the couch, and once there, Maura cuddled in fetal position and grabbed a pillow to cover her head, in what seemed urgent moves.

"Getting worse?" Jane asked, worried. Maura's answer was a mumbled "Yes…". She really looked bad: wearing her black scrubs, sweat down her face, she seemed a member of "Death Clan". Which in fact she was, if we really think about it.

"Do you have any pain med for that?"

"Maltax in … my bag" The doctor said, wincing in pain. Jane hushed to her friend's bag, left on the counter. _Crap, crap, where is it, Maura?, _she thought fiercely. She finally found it, between all the things the doctor had in that huge designer-bag. _Why, Maura, why the huge bag? I could put my whole wardrobe in here._

"Drink this." She said, handing her the water glass and the pill. Moving slowly, Maura took it, but immediately returned to her position.

"OK, I'm gonna call my mother." Jane picked her phone and went to the kitchen, keeping an eye in Maura while choosing her mother's number.

"Mum…?" Angela's squeaky voice emerged from the phone "_Jane, where are you? Have you talked to Maura? We're waiting for you in here!" _Jane rolled over her eyes "Mum, I can't go." "_What? Jane, this is really important for our family, especially for Tommy. He cooked us dinner, Jane!" _"Mum! He didn't cook, you did, the only thing he probably did was to fold napkins. Mum, listen, I can't go, Maura's got a migraine." "_Really? Oh, poor thing. How bad?" _"Real bad, mum. She thrown up in the precinct, and now is in my couch, in complete darkness. What can I do, mum?" A few moments of silence. "_I don't know, sweetie. Did she has any pain med for that?" _"Yes, she just had it." "_OK, so now I think the only think you can do is keep her comfortable…" "_I feel useless, mum…" "_I know you do, sweetie. Do you want me to stop by and get you some food?" _"Not tonight, Maura doesn't feel like eating anything, and, after seeing her puke like crazy, I lost my appetite, too… Maybe tomorrow morning you could get me some dessert…?" "_Of course, darling. Tell Maura I send kisses." "_Thank you, mommy." Jane said, childishly. "Oh, I almost forgot. Can you go to Maura's and feed Bass?" "_Yes, sweetie. See you tomorrow."_Jane hung up the phone. _Maura would kill me if I let her turtle to starve. _

The detective grabbed a blanket from her room and went to the living room. She carefully took Maura's shoes off.

"Jeez, Maur, your feet are freezing." Jane covered her with the blanket and sat on the couch, placing Maura's feet in her lap. She calmly rubbed them, resting her head on the back of the couch. She could feel Maura twitching every thirty seconds.

"Jane…" Maura's voice was nothing but a slurred whisper. "Keep talking…"

"Saying what?"

"Anything…"

"OK… I miss Casey, but I like Dean… Casey means sweet bed time. Dean means sexy bed time. I think they…" Jane started telling Maura everything that came to her mind, in a calm, quiet voice, things that she already knew, but it didn't matter, it was just anything to keep both of them distracted.

…

Almost two hours had passed when Maura started showing any signs of improvement.

"Jane?" Maura asked, in a quite stronger voice, but still not the usual.

"…Yes?" Jane answered, half asleep.

"I feel much better. Do you think you can drive me home?"

"What? Are you crazy? You're not going home alone like that. I even told Ma to feed Bass. You're staying here." Jane said, getting up.

Maura opened her eyes. "But it's not necessary. See, I have my eyes open."

Jane arched an eyebrow. "That means I can turn the lights on?"

"No!" Maura's desperate beg was answer enough for Jane.

"That's what I thought. I'm getting you pajamas. There's no way you're getting in my bed wearing those death-scrubs."

Maura smiled weakly, and Jane went to her room. She was back in a few minutes and handed Maura a sky-blue sweater and striped blue and brown pants.

"I think those fit you. Get dressed, while I put a water glass and some pills on the nightstand." Jane turned to leave, but hesitated, and turned around. "Are you able to dress yourself?"

"I am, Jane." Maura answered with a chuckle.

"Good." The detective went to the room, and changed to her pajamas. Then, when she was placing the glass on the nightstand, Maura showed up, already changed, yet a little trembling.

"You look good on those. Even they're not designer-made." Jane chuckled. "Get in the bed, I just need to brush my teeth."

Maura went to bed, while Jane was picking some clothes from the floor and stacking it up on a chair. When the doctor was installed, Jane arranged the covers and tucked her in the bed. "Good? Comfortable?"

"Very…" Maura replied, with a yawn.

"Great. I'll be right back." She brushed her teeth and was back in a couple of minutes, and Maura seemed already half asleep. Jane climbed to the bed and laid down facing Maura's back. "Anything you need, just wake me up, 'kay?"

"O-kay…" Maura answered, her speech slurred, but now from sleep.

_You no longer need to be all by yourself, Maura. You have me, Korsac, Frost, Ma, Frankie… A lot of people to carry you home, _Jane thought, happily, quickly falling asleep.

…

_**So, what do you think? Let me know. Reviews keep me rolling :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello guys. I couldn't resist putting some Angela in the story, so here is it. I love how cute she is with Maura :) **_

_**Hope you guys like this one!**_

…_._

_No hammer banging, _it was the first think Maura thought when she awoke. Fearfully, she opened her eyes. Jane's room was in complete darkness, which meant she couldn't know if she was already able to deal with light, so she turned the nightstand lamp. It took a little bit to adjust to the light, and it still hurt her eyes a bit, but nothing compared like the day before. Next to her, the bed was empty: Jane was already up.

Thinking about it, Maura had a cloudy memory of someone fondly stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. _Most certainly not Jane. I should be delusional. _She got up, grabbed a pair of Jane's socks and went to the kitchen. Luckily, Jane had closed all the curtains and was practically in darkness.

"Good morning…" Maura said while entering the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, honey." Jane exclaimed in a low tone, with a smile. "Feeling any better?"

"Much better…" she answered, sitting on the counter's chair. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Nonsense. Do you feel like eating anything?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good, I made breakfast." Jane said smiling, handing her plate of scrambled eggs and toast, and grabbing one for her own. "Did Ma awake you?"

Maura looked up from her plate. "What?"

"My mother. She stopped by to leave us some food, and insisted on checking on you. Like I couldn't take care of you…" Jane said, rolling her eyes.

But Maura hadn't heard the last part. Angela, caring for her, checking on her, tucking her in the bed and kissing the top of head. A kind of affection that her mother never had with her, not even when she was a child. She loved her daughter with her whole heart, but simply couldn't show it. She always ended up sending the nannies to tuck her in the bed or to take care of her when she was sick, because Constance could not interrupt her trips around the world for a sick daughter.

Jane saw Maura's eyes watering. "…Maur…? What is it?"

Maura looked her in the eyes and said in a trembling voice "Your mother…."

"Yeah, she can be a pain in the ass, but you don't need to worry about that…, do you?" Jane said, confused.

"No, it's not that…. She… considers me as…" Tears were dancing in the doctor's eyes. " …as family."

"Maura…" Jane said, touched, taking her hands on hers. " My mother loves you like a daughter. I think sometimes she likes you more than me…" Jane said, making the honey blonde chuckle, who quickly said "Technically that is impossible, because the genetic preposition says that a mother can never…" Jane's arched eyebrow made her stop.

"I can see usual Maura is back." The detective stated. "Maur, now seriously, look at me." She wiped her friend's tears away. "My family loves you. I love you, Frankie loves you, Ma loves you… we know you have your family, but we want you to feel welcome and loved on ours."

"I have no words to describe what that means to me, Jane." Maura said quietly and honestly.

"I highly doubt that, considering that huge brain of yours… C'mon, eat the eggs before they get cold."

When they were finished and Jane was washing the dishes, she remembered something she had to talk to Maura…

"So, Maura, apparently, there is another member on the Rizzoli's family that also cares a great deal for you…" she said, mysteriously.

Maura looked up and immediately blushed.

"Tommy told you?"

"No, Ma told me. That mama's boy told her."

"Jane, I didn't tell you because it was awkward, and we were both embarrassed, and..." Jane cut her off.

"Maur, it's OK, I get it. I simply don't want to stand in the way of a big romance… Clearly, opposites attract."

"It's a strategy to healthy reproduction."

"Why? Why do you have to go right to breeding? With my brother?"

Maura chuckled. "Jane, I like Tommy. A lot. But I love you, and I don't want to do anything that may compromise our friendship. I don't want anything that makes your family get mad at me and kick me out."

"Never, Maur." Jane said with a smile, hugging her friend. "I'm so glad you're fine. You scared me."

"Jane, do you still mad at me about what happened yesterday?"

The detective arched an eyebrow. "Of course I am. Your puking almost made me puke. And then I had to carry you home, to make sure you didn't agonize all alone at home, because my mum would kill me for letting that happen."

Maura looked confused. "No, Jane, that's not what I meant…"

"Maura, hello, sarcasm?" Jane chuckled, but quickly said very serious "I'm kidding, OK? I would never let you suffer alone. And about yesterday… I understand what you did. But you have to understand that I always have your back, and that I wouldn't let you go to prison. But I understand your worries. OK? Are we fine?"

Maura smiled. "We are fine. Thank you…"

"Ah, forget that… Well, I don't know if you heard yesterday, between all the _blarrrghh _… " Maura slapped her arm affectionately, when they were sitting on the couch "… that Cavanaugh gave us the day off." The honey blonde nodded. "So, since I want to keep an eye on you, to make sure you don't actually agonize at home, you're spending the day here. My mum brought tons of food, including that awesome chocolate cake and that almond ice cream that you love. A movies day seems OK to you?"

"Seems lovely…" Maura said, curling herself on Jane's couch, and grabbing a blanket.

"Of course, make yourself home." Jane chuckled, and the doctor arched an eyebrow, in a funny expression. "This one?" she asked, showing the doctor the DVD, who nodded. "I assume you want me to put the minimum volume and keep the curtains closed?

"Yes, please, and also the TV brightness…"

Jane returned to the couch, and grabbed a blanket for herself.

"You realize that if my mum shows up, your migraine will immediate return?"

Maura smiled to herself. "I don't mind…" _She's family._

…..

_**So here it is, people, the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Any last review? :)**_

_**See you soon.**_


End file.
